As Long As You Love Me
by George K. Tolkien
Summary: No, this has nothing to do with Justin Beiber. This is about my OC, Allison Stark and Pietro Maximoff. It's fluffy, but trigger warning. It's brief-ish, bit just in case, this is K . One-Shot


**Just FYI, this has triggers. If you do have problems with self-abuse, you can tell us. We'll help you through it.**

 _"Pietro, no!" She shouted as the bullets shot through his body. Her eyes filled with tears._

 _"Betcha didn't see that coming," he said, collapsing to the ground._

 _A scream of anguish and fury emitted from her small body. Numbness took over her mind as she rose into the sky, fire surrounding her. Her dark hair whipped around in the wind. Ultron's minions ignited into flames and caved in on themselves, turning into fiery metal balls. She flew after the Quinn Jet and shot the destroyed robots at the plane. After seven shots, one hit and the jet went down. Wanda made her way to the wrecked jet._

 _"Wanda, you don't have to do this," Ultron said._

 _"Do you know how it feels to die?" Wanda asked. Her eyes turned red as she used her powers to rip out his 'heart'. "It feels like that."_

 **(*)**

 _The battle was over and the girl sat in the med room, crying at the sight of her dead love. He was gone, her father disowned her, and she was alone…all alone._

 _"You're a hero…but now you're gone. God, you moron, I miss you," She said. A pain went through her chest and she fell to the ground. Blood pooled around her body as a familiar pair of red eyes appeared._

 _'There are no strings on me'_

Allison woke up with a start, gasping for air. She turned to the other side of her bed and it was empty. A sob tore through her tiny form, shaking her to her core. She got up, stumbling to the bathroom. She tore open cabinets until she found what she was looking for, razor blades and Advil PM. Allison filled the tub with water after locking the door and pressed the cold metal blade to her arm, biting her lip as she cried out in pain. She continued to make these marks until she felt light headed.

The tub was full of pale pink water as she fell to the ground. A small pool of blood appeared around her wrists. All of a sudden, Allison started to laugh. It was a faint, quiet, sad laugh, but it was loud enough to be detected by the young man who entered the room with two cups of coffee. He saw the light from the bathroom and placed the cups on the bedside tables. He walked over to the room, quietly pulled the doorknob. As the laughter died down, he pulled more frantically at the door until he tore it open.

"Oh God," Pietro whispered, lifting the unconscious, and slowly fading woman from the ground. He ran to the med-room as fast as he could and placed her on the table.

"JARVIS help me; get Tony or Bruce, _please_. She's dying!" He shouted in the empty room, tears streaming down his face.

Tony burst through the door and shoved the young man aside. The rest of the Avengers soon followed, with Bruce pulling the young man out of the room, with the help of Steve.

 **(*)**

The next morning, Allison woke up, attached to an IV and a blood bag. Her wrists were bandaged and a steady beeping noise echoed throughout the room, as did another, familiar noise; light snoring. She turned her head, straining to see who was with her. She gasped at the sight and reached out her hand, pressing her palm to her love's face. She felt his light stubble and poked his forehead. Pietro jolted awake and his eyes flew open.

He blinked a few times and saw his fiancé's eyes open. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out of the bed. Pietro crushed Allison to his chest, terrified that at any moment, she would disappear. She felt the same as she clutched his shirt, refusing to let him go as he groaned.

"Alli, please let go," he said in a strained voice.

She shook her head, holding him tighter.

"You're pulling on my chest hair," he whispered in pain.

She quickly let go, mumbling an apology. He put her at arm's length and stared at her, his eyes watering. Allison tilted her head, and then looked at her arms. She saw the bandages wrapped around her wrists.

"I thought you died…" She whispered, turning her head. She was ashamed and embarrassed that the love of her life was still alive, and she tried to kill herself. He gently pressed on her face, turning her towards him. He tilted his head down and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her, once more.

"I'll never die, as long as you love me," Pietro replied against her lips.

"If you're done here, I have to check my child's vitals," Tony said from the door. The couple blushed, pulling away from each other. After three minutes, they learned that no major veins were cut and that Allison would be fine.

 _ **The End**_

 **So, what'd you think? Comment if you want a sequel! Bye, love you guys!**


End file.
